leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Kether Donohue
Kether Donohue (b. Oct. 31, 1985 in New York City, NY as Kether Ann Donohue) is an American actress who plays additional voices for the LeapPad series and is the second official voice of Casey Cat, starting from Leap's Big Day for My First LeapPad, replacing Ali Lynne Samuel. A native New Yorker, Kether Donohue has received critical acclaim for her fearless performances in film, television and theatre. She has worked with a remarkable list of acclaimed directors, including Barry Levinson, Sam Mendes, Jason Moore, Paul Feig, Dennis Dugan, and James Burrows among others. Donohue was last seen in theaters starring as Donna Thompson in Barry Levinson's sci-fi thriller The Bay (Lionsgate), and as Alice in the Jason Moore-directed musical / comedy Pitch Perfect (Universal). No stranger to television, she has been a series regular on sitcom comedy TV shows. In 2008, Donohue made her Off-Broadway debut at the prestigious Ensemble Studio Theatre playing a lead role in Taylor Mac's Okay. It was this performance that Variety coined her "the unstoppable Kether Donohue!" Immediately following the successful run of Okay, Donohue starred as 19-year-old Ava in the Off-Broadway show Blue Before Morning by Kate McGovern at the DR2 Theatre (produced by terraNOVA Collective), once again to the praise of critics. As a major in film at Fordham University, Donohue directed, wrote, and starred in her own short film The Babydaddy, an autobiographical narrative about the relationship between a student and her ill Vietnam Veteran father, which made its world premiere at the HBO sponsored G.I. Film Festival in Washington, D.C. Donohue is also an accomplished voice artist. Her voice has been heard on several 4Kids TV, Nickelodeon, and DVD animations as well as television and radio commercials including promos for MTV. On the commercial front, she starred with Tiger Woods in a national Gillette commercial, was the "haircut" girl in the iPhone 4 FaceTime spot, and was featured in national spots for AT&T, Macy's, Comcast, and others. Credits Film * 2007: Over the GW – Sofia Serra * 2009: New York Lately – Pam * 2009: An Old Hope – Brenda Applegate * 2009: Aaron Bacon – Carrie Bacon * 2010: Boy Wonder – Lizzy * 2012: Altered States of Plaine – Violet * 2012: The Bay – Donna Thompson * 2012: Pitch Perfect – Alice * 2015: Pitch Perfect 2 – Legacy Bella * 2016: Collar – Debbie * 2016: Opening Night - Eileen Television * 2005: Hope & Faith – Madison Melville * 2008: Late Night with Conan O'Brien – Pregnant Intern * 2009: Royal Pains – Ali * 2012: The Mindy Project – Waitress * 2014–present: You're the Worst – Lindsay Jillian * 2016: Grease Live – Jan * 2018: LA to Vegas – Meghan Voice roles * 1997: The King of Braves GaoGaiGar – Reiko Komori * Late 2001-2003: LeapFrog LeapPad/My First LeapPad series - additional character voices; Casey Cat; chorus vocals * 2002: Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart – Shinohara * 2002: The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Bear – Young She-Bear * 2002: Tokyo Mew Mew – Kiki Benjamin * 2004: Midori Days – Midori Kusagano * 2004: Munto 2 – Arine, Suzume Imamura * 2005: Negadon: The Monster from Mars – Emi Narisaki * 2005–2006: Ah! My Goddess – Skuld * 2005-2010: Magical DoReMi – Mirabelle P. Haywood * 2006–2007: Kappa Mikey – Lily * 2007: Dinosaur King – Zoe Drake/Chomp * 2007: Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Makiko * 2008: Joe vs. Joe – Yu * 2008–2010: Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl – Candice, Autumn, Lila (young) * 2009: Kurokami the Animation – Makana * Slayers Evolution-R – Yappi * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Angela Rains * Pokemon XY - additional voices Aliases for this actress * Kether Fernandez * Annice Moriarty Trivia * Donohue was 16 when she did the voice of Casey on Leap's Big Day, as her first voice-over role, specifically for younger children, before dubbing for anime roles. Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People Category:Kids/Teens